OTP Christmas challenge (the crew edition)
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: 25 wonderful Christmas themed fics for the crew pairings
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing the Christmas OTP challenge which is all 25 days up to an including Christmas day will be written (by me) for my OTPs from the crew and friends only.

Prompts and pairings:

1-Rollow: getting out/putting up Christmas decorations

2-Flevanz: making Christmas cards

3-Fleace: sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa

4-Hevanz: shopping and/or wrapping gifts

5-Flage: buying the Christmas tree

6-Flollow: decorating the Christmas tree

7-Hollaxu: mistletoe

8-Fleacevanz: making snowmen

9-Revanz: wearing ugly Christmas jumpers

10-Heace: baking holiday treats

11-Raxu: snogging in front of the fireplace

12-Flagevanz: watching a classic holiday film

13-Fleace: listening to/playing festive music or carolling

14-Rollow: ice skating

15-Hevanz: snowball fight

16-Flage: catching a cold from being outside so much

17-Flollow: spending time with friends/family

18-Flevanz: one lending the other their coat/hat/scarf to keep them warm

19-Flollage: throwing/attending a holiday party

20-Hevanz:one surprising the other with an early gift

21-Hollaxu: spending the evening in a café

22-Flage: making s'mores

23-Fleace: having drinks together on Christmas eve

24-Flevanz: sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

25-Rollow: spending Christmas morning together


	2. Day one - putting up decorations

Happy December 1st guys! And what better way to start it off than with Rollow!

"C'mon please" the taller begged the dark haired man sitting in front of his computer; it was the 1st of December, the air was cold outside and many shops were very festive already (and had been for ages). "No, I'm not helping you this early into December!" The shorter resorted not even turning around to face his boyfriend who stood in the doorway of his room, "Scrooge" the other mumbled before leaving the room but left the door open. Several minutes later a loud bang and several curses were heard from the living room, "Aaron?" the brunet at his computer called out, worry clear in his voice but he still didn't move from his chair. "Yeah?" Aaron shouted back causing the smaller, Josh, to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "you alright?" Josh asked slightly less worried but still got up and stood I'm his doorway to see what the other was doing. Several boxes were emptied of their contents which were lying in a mess on the floor, coloured fairy lights littered the ground along with tacky tinsel and window stickers in the shape of snowflakes.

"You're finally out I see" Aaron said smartly, dragging out the word 'finally' for emphasis, he knew his boyfriend would have in some time. "Yeah yeah I'm out. Do you need any help with anything?" Josh asked almost annoyingly if it weren't for the smirk on his face, "um you could start untangling the fairy lights if you like" Aaron suggested as he poured the rest of the boxes contents onto the floor. Josh took the hint and decided to help put up the decorations, he took one end of the fairy lights and Aaron took the other. Several minutes later the fairy lights were even more tangled and the two had frustration clear on their faces, "okay I quit" was unexpected grumble from Aaron's mouth as he dropped the lights and over dramatically fell to the ground on his knees.

Josh stood there, fingers still entangled in the wires and lights, but looked down at the taller in almost surprise however he continued to work away at the tangled lights. "What are you doing?" Aaron asked as the other fumbled and pulled at the wires, getting somewhere but only very slowly, "isn't it obvious" Josh sarcastically stated as he smirked at the same time. "Okay get up, you're not helping!" Josh ordered as he outstretched his arms, the wires going with them, and the other got up from the floor; "right, grab this" he told Aaron while holding the wires behind him and above his head. Aaron made his way around the other and grabbed the wires, Josh ducked out from in front of his boyfriend and round to the other lights on the floor. Minuets later, and lots of patients, the two lay on the floor but with the fairy lights finally untangled. "I told you I knew what I was doing" Josh spoke smugly, "no you did not! You're just a control freak!" Aaron pushed the other further away from him but only for him to edge his way closer again.

"So where are these going to go then, since you want your control back" Josh asked as he came to a stand, "um I didn't think this far to be honest" Aaron spoke sheepishly still sitting on the ground. "How about..." Josh trailed off as he gathered the fairy lights in his hands and began to wrap them around his boyfriend; "I think that's perfect" he said playfully but Aaron only frowned over dramatically. "No! I'm not a Christmas tree!" Aaron shouted, "hey no one said you were a Christmas tree, I just think you look pretty like this" Josh explained. "Wait one second" Josh told the other when he attempted to move, he followed the lead of the lights until he found the plug; "no please don't" Aaron begged but it was too late Josh had plugged the multicoloured lights in and they lit up around his boyfriend. "Aw that's so pretty! You're so pretty!" Josh squealed sarcastically but with an under tone of actual love for the man currently on the floor covered in fairy lights before him; Aaron just gave an over the top cheesy smile towards the other, a one where he tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "You adorable fuck you" Josh laughed and he began to walk away, "no you can't leave me here alone, I won't survive!" Aaron groaned as he squirmed to get out of the lights.

Josh spun around on his heels and glanced expectantly at the other who struggled with the lights, finally getting them up and over his head. "No! You've tangled them again" Josh exclaimed faking anger while he walked over and past the other to the lights, setting them out delicately again. "Hey they wouldn't be tangled again if you didn't put them on me!" Aaron argued whilst getting off the floor, "now I think I'd like the lights around the window" he said making his decision while looking admiringly at the spot. "Well if you want them around the window, you can put them around the window, I'm going back to my computer" Josh said as he begun to leave the room but was stopped short by his boyfriends arms wrapping around his waist, "m'kay have fun" and with that Aaron let him leave the room but he didn't move at all.

Josh turned around as Aaron began to lift up the fairy lights but quickly dropped them as weight was thrown onto his back, more specifically the weight of his boyfriend. Josh had thrown himself onto the other wrapping his arms around his neck; they both fell to the ground with a loud thud, Josh laying atop of Aaron. Aaron laughed breathlessly, "so decided not to go after all" he whispered; "well you know I may have changed my mind and decided to help you" Josh admitted sheepishly and have his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. They climbed to a stand and within minuets had pretty fairy lights decorating the outskirts of the window. "There I'm done, I helped!" Josh stated victoriously as he threw himself down on the sofa, "so you aren't going to help with the window stickers then" Aaron spoke from behind him, draped across the back of the sofa. "Uh fine I will just give me ten seconds and come join me" Josh requested as he patted the free spot next to him which Aaron gladly accepted and snuggled up towards the other. The sun soon began to set but the two remained still on the sofa, Josh leaning his head on Aaron's shoulder slowly drifting between being awake and asleep; "you know what, we can finished decorating tomorrow" Aaron said in a hushed voice before changing the channel on the TV and allowing his boyfriend to fall asleep.


	3. Day two - making Christmas cards

Day 2! This is exciting yet exhausting. Quick question would anyone be interested in smut for any prompt (preferably over 7ish so I don't have to change the story much) and if yes please tell me because I don't know if you guys want it all fluff or what...? Up to you really. Thanks.

"Take your hair out of your face" the blond in a navy shirt said as he tried to push long strands of dark coco hair out of his partners face, "no let me be!" the brunet in a light grey shirt whined back in return as he attempted to fix his hair back into it's original position. "But I can't see your pretty face then!" the blond argued as he pulled his partner onto the sofa next to him and faced him, his hands on both sides of the others head. The brunet blushed but over dramatically frowned, "I don't care and I'm keeping my hair the way I like it" he protested making his final decision, "have it your own way then" the blond gave up and got up to set the camera on a timer. Running back to his place beside the smaller male and wrapping his arm around him the blond, Fluke, smiled towards the camera before it flashed.

Fluke laughed at the squinted face his boyfriend pulled but got up and checked the camera, "yes this is perfect" he exclaimed while grabbing the camera stand, almost taking the stand with him. He grabbed his laptop and the lead for the camera, he tapped impatiently on the hard wood of the tabled as he waited for the laptop to switch on; as soon as it did so he opened the camera roll and scrolled to the most recent pictures. "Here! What do you think!" Fluke smiled widely as Evanz stood behind him, to say the picture wasn't too cheesy with the Christmas tree, lights and decorations behind them would be a lie, "I love it!" Evanz laughed at Flukes excitement and wrapped his arms around the taller, Fluke leaning into the others touch.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Fluke asked, referring to their friends, "yeah I'm pretty sure they'll love it!" Evanz reassured him. Fluke clicked onto the interior of the card and began to edit the text in the middle, "how about: Have a very merry Christmas and the happiest new year, from the Wills" Evanz spoke up and Fluke mulled it over, "no it's to generic and boring" Fluke replied after a long thought "what about: May all the sweet magic of Christmas conspire to gladden your heart and fill every desire, love the Wills" Fluke finished. "Wow where'd you get that from?" Evanz laughed, "I read it on the internet before but I liked it" Fluke responded as he turned his head to see the other; "I do actually like it though, yeah put it down" Evanz agreed with Fluke finally. Then all their Christmas cards were sorted and within days everyone of their friends got a cheesy, over the top Christmas card with a rubbish saying in from the two but their friend appreciated it anyways.


	4. Day 3 - sitting by the fireplace

"Move over!" Callum practically yelled at Will "please" he whimpered as he was glared at by his friend, Will reluctantly pulled his legs up to allow the other to sit down but Callum sat on Will's stomach before he got a chance to move. "Uh, get off!" Will wined as he pushed at the others side but not managing to move him at all; "no I'm comfortable" Callum whined shifting his weight slightly so he sat on Will's knees and swung himself around, laying atop of Will. "You have no heart beat" Callum stated with his head to the others chest, "because you're at the wrong place" Will rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, and moved Callum's head.

A faint click was heard throughout the room, Callum made his way up and out of the room without a word, leaving the other confused. Will stayed put and watched the roaring fire in the centre of the wall as he waited for the other. Callum strolled back through the door holding two Christmas patterned mugs, one in each hand. Walking to the sofa he placed one mug, filled with hot chocolate, cream and marshmallows, into Will's hand and proceeded to place himself doe beside the other who had pulled his legs up from the space he was previously occupying. "Thanks" Will whispered as he shuffled closer to the other and blew on his steaming hot drink in his hands; "no problem" Callum laughed under his breath at what the other was doing. Callum complied and closed the spaces between the two of them so that their sides pressed against each other's, a small smile graced Callum's lips as Will blushed ever so slightly.

Callum coughs lightly as he passes his mug from one hand to the other and places his free hand on Will's knee, which causes Will to gasp quite loudly and his blush deepens; he attempts to distract himself by sipping the now cool enough hot chocolate. Callum's smile only grew and he decided to take it a step further, seeing how long it would take Will to cave in, he traced patterns, on Will's leg, lightly with the tips of his fingers. "Callum!" Will whined quietly before gasping "what- are you doing?" He finished, gripping his mug tightly; "isn't it obvious?" Callum said, the smirk evident in his voice.

Will laughed almost breathless and muttered a quiet 'why' which was just discarded as Callum stopped and sighed. Will sat, confusion and yet delight clear on his face, as the other took his mug off him and placed it roughly down on the coffee table. The only sound in the in room was the crackling of the fire as Callum turned quickly to face his friend, not giving Will a chance to work out what was going on, Callum pulled him in for a short yet forceful kiss. Will kissed back momentarily before Callum pulled away, but stayed close to him, one hand resting still on his knee and one on his shoulder. "I, uh, love you" Callum spoke up almost awkwardly, breaking the silence I'm the room, it sounded more like a question that a declaration of love; Callum turned and gave them both their drinks back.

Will grabbed the drink but still stared at the other, "I love you too" he whispered with a small smile as he cuddled further into the others side again; Callum complied quickly, intertwining their legs together onto the coffee table as they drank their now lukewarm hot chocolate.


	5. Day 4 - shopping for gifts

"I really don't want to go" Aaron said sternly as he lay on his bed while his friend, William, rummaged through his wardrobe for him and pulled out his coat, hat, scarf and gloves. "We've been planning this for about a month now, you are not pulling out on me again" Will responded slamming the wardrobe doors shut as he turned to face his friend. Several minutes later, and a bit of persuasion, the two were on the bus heading into town for their main Christmas shopping.

The bus ride wasn't too long but the two could feel eyes on them when they first got on the bus and sat down; elderly ladies mainly were looking at them some with slight anger or disgust but some with delight which confused them at first but it dawn on them, they were sitting just slight to close to be 'just friends' and the backs of their hands were touching, fingers almost intertwining. 'They must think that we're-' Will was pulled from his thoughts as the bus jolted to a stop, the two of them got up and walked off the bus but were quickly thrown up against each other as hurrying shoppers sped past them.

"Fuck, sorry" Aaron muttered as Will was thrown against him, instinctively wrapping one arm around the other, who was quick to blush. The two hesitantly pulled apart as they stumbled in the general direction they wanted to go in as the were jumbled in with the crowed. Despite the rush of outside, they pushed the doors of the shop open to reveal that it was fairly empty so meandered around the shelves looking for presents for their friends. "Aaron!" Will whisper shouted in the quiet shop from down the other side of the isle, as Aaron walked towards the other he picked something off the shelf and showed it too him only to have Aaron burst out laughing. "Oh man that's great" he commented, taking the box from the other "the Spider Catcher allows you to stay at a 65cm distance away from the spider or insect you wish to catch! It is long enough to reach awkward places such as ceilings and hard to reach corners!" Aaron read from the back, "we really need to get this, I don't care how much it is". Will laughed as the other threw it in the basket and continued to walk down the isle.

The pair stood in the queue, waiting not so patiently, as they waited they re-read the backs of packages and fussing over if they thought someone would like it or not. "Excuse me, you two love birds, can I just reach here" an elderly woman's voice rang out from beside them, asking to get to the small shelves behind Aaron, "uh sure, sorry" he muttered an apology before stepping away from her and at the same time stepping closer to Will, who's cheeks were tinted pink at the old lady's words. They decided to grab a few small gifts from other shops, after all they would probably go out another time. "Do you think this is enough to start wrapping them up already?" Will questioned as they roamed the streets, "hmm oh yeah sure we can" Aaron responded not looking over at the other. "Are you alright?" Will asked the other, grabbing his arm slightly, "yeah sure I'm fine" Aaron answered but Will was still unsure. Quickly, Will pulled him around the corner to a less crowded street and sat down on a bench "are you sure because you seem distracted and quiet and-" Will began but was soon cut off as he was jerked forwards. The next thing he felt was warmth on his lips, more specifically Aaron's lips on his. Aaron smiled lightly into the kiss as Will leaned forwards slightly but soon broke away, "I'm in love with you, that's what's wrong" Aaron confessed, "now I don't see that as a problem" Will smirked as he brought himself to as hand and pulled the other up with him as the began to walk for the bus hand in hand.

The newfound couple stood in the cold December air as the sun began to disappear behind the buildings in the town, the bus soon approached. They sat in the third row back, Will instantly looking out of the steamed up window and wiping it with his jumper sleeve. Aaron smiled sincerely towards the other, reaching down and holding the others hand loosely in between them both; Will, suddenly, ignored the bright Christmas lights of the town out side the window and shuffled closer to the other, placing his head on Aaron's shoulder. "C'mon we're getting off next stop" Aaron spoke up after a while, slightly shaking the other who had his eyes closed. Will obliged and stood alongside the other, never letting go of his hand, as they walked off the bus. "Man it's cold" Will complained quietly as he brought his free hand to bring his scarf closer to his face but whispered as Aaron unhooked their fingers. Aaron only wrapped his arm around the smaller and brought him closer, "what thought I'd let you freeze to death?" Aaron questioned over dramatically which only cause Will to smile into his scarf.

The two shuffled quickly into the apartment in an attempt to get out of the cold, as soon as the door shut the tree lights were switched on along with the TV. "Do you think we should wrap them now?" Will asked taking his coat and scarf off, "uh do we have to?" Aaron whined quietly as he flopped down on his side onto the sofa. "No" Will decided "I can't think of better things to do" he mentioned as he lay down beside the other, quickly caught in the others embrace.


	6. Day 5 - buying the Christmas tree

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go!" Will rushed the other as he stood at the door with his thick coat, scarf and hat on ready to face the winter air but for Josh, however, he stood with no shoes or coat or scarf on. Will grew only more impatient as his friend had seemed to have misplaced one of his shoes; soon enough later the two were ready and outside, driving to the nearest farm that sold Christmas trees, which was a considerable ride away. As soon as they pulled up there was lights hanging from the front entrance sign and a fully decorated Christmas tree, "I think we should go big this year!" Will thought excitingly aloud to which Josh only laughed and ran his fingers through his own short dark hair as he rested his hand on his face, almost looking bored. "That's what you say every year and every year I agree, the we complain that we're haven't got enough decorations for the thing!" Josh argued against the other, but allowed the other to drag him along the rows of trees in the freezing cold.

Several minutes later Will still hadn't decided on the right tree so Josh took it into his own hands and wandered slightly down the rows of trees, glancing each one up and down briefly. "Hey, Will!" He shouted up the row, receiving some rather confused looks from other customers as well, Will soon came speed walking down the row with a grin on his face. 'He's just like a kid at Christmas' Josh thought before Will approached him, "so, what?" Will asked impatiently; "what about this one?" Josh pointed towards the tree in front of them. "It's nice I suppose but it's small" Will complained, "we don't have room for a big one and this is really pretty and just perfect" Josh argued "just like someone I know, pretty and perfect" Will said looking over at the other before laughing loudly which confused Josh if he was being serious or not.

"Okay we'll get this one" Will said as he calmed down from laughing; "alright" Josh agreed quieter than usually, still confused, and Will seemed to notice but sped walked to buy the tree. "Yey! It's ours" Will exclaimed approaching the other, the staff helped the two with their tree and in no time got it back to the house. "You know what? I think you're right" Will spoke up as the tree stood in the corner of the room, "I know I'm right but you're going to have to be more specific than that" Josh remarked cockily from the sofa as he stared at the screen of the TV, "I mean about the size of the tree, it is cute and the other would've been too big" Will admitted while sitting down next to the other.

"Wait what was that? I'm sorry but was that you're way of saying you were wrong" Josh smirked but still never turned away from the TV which Will frowned at, "is this because I called you pretty and perfect?" Will suggested as he turned to face the other. A light blush covered Josh's cheeks as he began to defend himself, "what? No, why would I-" he cut himself short as he looked at the other, who was staring at his with what must have been disbelief. Josh let out a huff of breath, "fine yes" he spilled out before sighing; "I was wrong about the tree but I'm not wrong about that" Will replied with a cheesy comment to which Josh rolled his eyes but smiled.

"So I find you pretty and perfect," Will begun before sliding his fingers between Josh's, "and well I, uh, like- no no wait love you, yeah" Will managed stumbling over his words quite a bit but managing just which got a snicker out of the other. "And I you Will" Josh replied as the smile grew on his face, "so does this mean I get a Christmas kiss now or...?" Will questioned cheekily, "no not yet you still have to decorate the tree" Josh replied encouraging the other. "No! We need to decorate the tree" Will demanded pulling the other up as he stood but quickly moved closer capturing Josh's lips with his own, "haha yes!" Will shouted victoriously as the parted. "Whatever just go get the decorations" Josh mumbled as he went red in the cheeks, "aw love you" Will cooed all babyish only to be shouted at for not going to get the decorations yet again.


	7. Day 6 - decorating the Christmas tree

I'm sorry this one is out later than unusual and wasn't really focusing on decorating the Christmas tree and it didn't really get shippy till the end but I couldn't think of anything really, plus I added snow.

"Have you got everything out?" Will asked, running a hand through his sandy blond hair as he stood up, "yeah I think so" Aaron reply still kneeling on the floor looking through some boxes. "Lights?" Will called out "yeah", "baubles?" "Yeah", "extra decorations?" "Yeah", "star?" "Yeah". "Great we can start now" Will announced as he spun around, away from the empty green tree, "lights first?" Aaron asked while gesturing to the untangled fairy lights laid out on the floor. "Uh I suppose we could" Will hesitated, in under record time the light were untangled and draped lazily at the top of the tree to which the two intertwined them between the branches.

Slowly the two began adding baubles and other decorations to the tree but Will stopped short, looking out of the window past Aaron. "You alright mate? You look distracted" Aaron stated, looking confused at the other, "look!" Will practically squealed like a little kid as he gestured to the window. Outside small flakes of snow had begun to gradually fall, but not yet lay on the ground, and Will smiled towards the other; "merry Christmas" he whispered into Aaron's ear, after approaching him from behind, "it's 19 day till Christmas" Aaron whispered back laughing slightly. "Aw man, get into the Christmas spirit!" Will whined as he continued placing decorations onto the tree.

"There done, it doesn't look too bad" Aaron announced as he stepped back to get a good look at the tree, "not to bad?" Will questioned, faking hurt as he put a hand over his heart, "I think it's much better than not bad" he finished smiling widely. "What now?" Aaron asked while leaning against the wall beside the window, "we could play in the snow" Will suggested dragging out the words for emphasis, just like a little kid, as he stood next to Aaron looking out of the window. "You could play in the snow, I'm not it's way too cold" Aaron laughed at the others childishness and the way Will's face dropped when he refused to leave, "well what else do you suggest we do?" Will said crossing his arms in 'anger'.

"We could sit inside in the lovely warmth and hardly do anything because we did just put the tree up" Aaron answered sitting down on the sofa, the side furthest away from the other; Will sighed defeatedly and threw himself onto the sofa into a laying position, cheekily laying his head on Aaron's lap but grinning up to him never the less. "Ah I think this is much better you know" Will stated closing his eyes but the cocky smile never left his face but Aaron, now furiously blushing, knew how to sweep that smile off his face. Aaron smirked lightly at his own plan and quickly but carefully placed a kiss on Will's nose causing his eyes to open wide, "let's see what's on TV shall we" Aaron said their attitudes almost completely swapped.

Will stared at the other in awe at the calmness of the other so decided to throw him off track again, "you have lovely eyes you know?" "And damn those cheekbones are to die for" "I could lie here all night and look at you". Aaron was, again, bright red from the others words so gave in and silenced him in the only way he could think off, he bent down and kissed the blond who returned it just as much. "So do you want to go out in the snow now?" Aaron asked as they broke apart, "you know what I'm fine right here" Will admitted lying back onto the other again; they sat there all night, illuminated by the light glow of the lights on the Christmas tree.


	8. Day 7 - mistletoe

Not going to lie I did just finish this one now because I was a bit stuck for a while but I don't think I did too bad with it so enjoy.

The large group of men laughed loudly as another hilarious inside story was shared, they were all gathered in Rage's living room which was covered in Christmas decorations. "Right I need another drink, anyone else?" Hollow asked and just about everyone nodded or said yes, "okay I might need help" he suggested walking out of the room; the rest of the men looked at each other, "alright I'll go" Curaxu finally spoke up, after some silent debate, and got up off the floor, following the other to the kitchen. Rage was the next to stand and turned to walk out the door, "what's wrong with me?" Fluke yelled over dramatically as he gestured to the two empty spaces beside him, "nothing wrong with- well" Rage contemplated with light laughter following "I'm just going to get Danni, I'll be back" he explained then left the room.

"Guys, guys" Evanz spoke in a hushed tone to get the others' attention as he rummaged in an almost empty decoration box beside the sofas, finally he pulled out a small bunch of green leaves with white berries on (which was obviously fake). "You know what I have an idea" Fluke grins, "oh you would" Gubiak mumbles shaking his head slightly, "seriously, it's a good, cute, nothing-could-go-wrong idea" Fluke insisted. "Are you sure?" Evanz asked hesitantly, "yes now we must hurry, hand the mistletoe above the door and when Rage comes back with Danni, yey Christmas kiss!" Fluke said excitingly as he got up, taking the mistletoe from Evanz and sticking in on the door frame so it just dangled below.

Moments later Rage came through the door with Danni trailing behind, their fingers loosely connected, "ah! No stay, look, mistletoe" Fluke sputtered out words which he tried to make a sentence out of but just ended up gesturing up above the couple, "seriously man?" Rage raised his eyebrows slightly, "Christmas rules" Fluke crossed his arms over his chest but smiled at the two. Danni laughed silently as Rage sighed over dramatically, he leaned in a pressed a quick kiss on the brunettes lips before going to sit down, taking Danni with him. "Yey! Christmas kisses" Fluke exclaimed happily before lying further back into the sofa.

Not even an minute later Hollow came through the door and stopped in the doorway with several bottles in his hands, asking who's drink was who's while everyone else watched on now expectantly and they tried not to laugh. Curaxu came through after stopping beside the other and began handing out bottles, then began to go to sit down but was stopped by Fluke; "ah! No don't sit down, you missed it, look" he said, gesturing upwards again, and smirked as the two as their faces dropped in realisation. "Well come on we haven't got all night!" Rage shouted, the two blushed but Hollow made a move. It

only took a single stride to reach the other and he cupped Curaxu's cheek, kissing him slowly and quite fondly which shocked the other who was hesitant to return the kiss. The two pulled apart, still blushing madly, and the others in the room stared in almost disbelief "well that's how you kiss under the mistletoe Rage!" Gubiak spoke up, laughing to himself, as the others slowly grabbed onto the reality of the situation.


	9. Day 8 making snowmen

It said it was going to snow yesterday but it didn't and I'm so disappointed. There's lots of snow outside in this fic though so that counts but why am I so bad at this like again this doesn't get shippy at all till the last paragraph.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!" The blond sang out to the quite house, "it doesn't have to be a snowman!" Fluke finished before covering his face with his arms as he lay down on the sofa. The opening and closing of a door echoed throughout the house then a dark haired brunet climes down the stairs without the others acknowledgement but didn't noticed however he did notice when he lay down on the other. "Well you see I would build a snowman if I hadn't just taken a shower or if it wasn't freezing cold outside" Evanz explained but Fluke sighed never the less; "Peace!" Evanz exclaimed, scaring Fluke slightly, "build a fucking snowman with Fluke!" he shouted.

"No!" Peace shouted from the direction of the kitchen, "but I wanna build a snowman" Fluke whined and unraveled his arms from his face only to wrap them around the smaller on top of him to pull him close. "Evanz!" Peace shouted, disturbing the peace in the house, "uh what?" Evanz asked into Fluke's top but obviously to quiet for the other to hear. "Evanz! Kitchen. Now." Peace spoke demandingly and rushed, not even five seconds later there was smoke seeping through the crack in the door and lots of swears from Peace followed. "I'm going" Evanz announced to the other he was still currently laying on, quickly climbing off Fluke and walking a little too casual, through to the kitchen, for how panicked Peace sounded.

All Fluke could hear was muffled taking, and cursing from Peace, until it all went silent but only for a few seconds; talking continued but less harsh than before and Fluke could make out the opening and closing of the oven, laughter then followed. Fluke's eyes began to droop from both tiredness and boredom, he decided it would be best to just sleep now than try to help with Peace's cooking. Moments later the kitchen door was flung gently open and Peace stepped out, "aw look" he said in an overly cute voice, pointing to the blond on the sofa to which Evanz just laughed slightly. "Do you think he still wants to build a snowman?" Peace asked, snickering quietly, as he put his disastrous cooking what Evanz assumed was cookies onto a plate.

"Hey we could still build a snowman" Evanz stated, a smirk evident in his voice; "if you think for one second I'm going outside for such a long time that my fingers are falling off I swear to-" Peace ranted on, walking over from his cooking to face the other, "no, no going outside for too long just to get some snow about a handful should do" Evanz argued. It didn't even take two minutes for Peace to open the door and collect a mug full of snow, as soon as he had the he followed Evanz through to the living room after they went through the 'plan'. They both crouched down beside the sleeping blond and took a small amount of snow each, carefully pilling the snow up on top of Fluke's stomach being careful not to wake him.

The blond stirred slightly as the two finished putting the snow on, attempting to mould it into a snowman and poking two eyes into it gently. The two laughed to themselves slowly sinking back against the coffee table, sitting closely together, watch as the snow slowly melted. Seconds later Fluke shot up, shouting and shaking off the snow, almost all over the two on the floor that we're crying through laughing to hard. "You said you wanted to make a snowman" Peace laughed, gripping hold of Evanz as Fluke stepped over them shaking off excess snow but eventually settled for taking his shirt off, "yeah I wanted to build a snowman but not now I'm freezing" Fluke shuddered and pulled his knees to his chest after he slumped onto the sofa.

"Here" Evanz jumped up, taking Peace with him but soon let go of his hand, and cuddled up to Fluke's side; Peace watched on with fake hurt and dramatically flopped down on the other side of Fluke, "Evanz I thought we had something" he sniffled, mock crying. "Oh, stop complaining and warm me up!" Fluke rolled his eyes, dragging the other closer, "who am I to complain about that" Peace smiled before shuffling even closer. The three laughed for the remainder of the night, eventually trying out Peace's cooking and coming to the conclusion it should all be thrown out, but they had no problem with staying together over Christmas and even a bit longer.


	10. 9 wearing ugly christmas jumpers

Day 9 whoop! This one's very short (sorry), you may think this one is going one way but doesn't and is just generally cuddly and also is loosely, very loosely, based on sweater weather by the neighbourhood. (And yes I did get some cheesy metaphors from the internet)

~She knows what I think about

And what I think about

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirt, no blouse

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater~

"I think I like this one better, what do you think?" Will asked holding a patterned red and white Christmas jumper but also held in the other hand a second jumper that was also red but had a Christmas tree on the front. He, himself, was wearing a dark blue jumper with snowflakes on while he stood at the side of Josh's desk while the taller focused his attention on the screen in front of him. "I think this one is best" Will said practically throwing the red patterned jumper over the others head, "wow that is really useful thank you" Josh stated sarcastically as the jumper covered part of his face. "But you love me" Will used as his excuse against his boyfriend, "now come on I'm not getting any younger here" he slouched against the door. "What? N-no I'm not putting this on now" Josh stuttered glancing over at the smaller as he removed the jumper from his head, blushing slightly but took his headphones off fully, Evanz watched and nodded.

~And if I may just take your breath away

I don't mind if there's not much to say

Sometimes the silence guides our minds

So move to a place so far away

The goose bumps start to raise

The minute that my left hand meets your waist

And then I watch your face

Put my finger on your tongue

'Cause you love to taste, yeah~

Josh swallowed quite harshly as the fiddled with the jumper in his fingers, his face feeling very hot, 'might as well get it over and done with' he though to himself. Coming to a stand then cautiously and hesitantly pulling his red top over his head, avoiding his glasses the best he could, and throwing it onto the bed in the corner. Not daring to look over at the other, he quickly picked up the jumper from the desk and slid it on; his breath caught in his throat as he came face to face with the shorter brunet. "Cute" Will smiled up at the other, shuffling even closer to him, "what me or the jumper?" Josh laughed jokingly. "Hm" Will contemplated before cracking a grin "both!" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Josh's chest and interlaced his fingers together.

~These hearts adore

Everyone the other beats hardest for

Inside this place is warm

Outside it starts to pour~

Josh attempted to pull away but gave in and sighed. "Can I go now?" He asked whining like a child, "no you can't, you must stay and hug me for like ever" Will mumbled into the other's chest and smiled. Josh grinned down slightly at the other wrapping his arms loosely around him but not before bringing a hand to ruffle his hair slightly. The room was warm and cosy in contrast to the harsh winds and cool rain of outside, the darkness of the sky outside made the fairy lights stand out even more and create a more homely environment. "I love you, you know?" Josh spoke up quietly, as he rested his head on the side of the other's, "I know, I love you too" Will replied laughing slightly.

~Coming down

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirt, no blouse

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater~

They smiled as they connected lips for a brief, sweet kiss; they smiled because they felt as of all they needed was each other. It was that warm, bubbling sensation in your chest. It was love. Love is a spice with many tastes, a dizzying array of textures and moments. Love is the magician, the enchanter, that changes worthless things to joy. Love is poetry of the senses. But they didn't need to be told that, they lived it in every moment together.


	11. Day 10 baking holiday treats

Yey day 10! I'm just assuming Peace has really bad cooking skills and burns everything like all the time so no one trusts him at all but I think he'd be just like that tbh.

"I don't think you should be allowed in the kitchen" Aaron said as he ushered Callum out of the kitchen, "no I want to help!" Callum whined as he turned around to face the other. "But I want to help!" Callum sulked as he dropped his head onto Aaron's chest, which was the only part of them touching, "do you remember what happened last time you 'helped'?" Aaron questioned the other as he knew fine well what happened. Last time Callum had accidentally set fire to a tea towel and had to call for the other, who clearly wasn't impressed with what had happened but laughed afterwards. "Ah, yeah about that" Callum muttered sheepishly before he lifted his head off the other, "alright I'll just sit here then" he frowned dramatically as he sat down on the sofa. Aaron muttered a quiet 'good' as he returned to the kitchen and too his cooking.

The smell of gingerbread soon filled the spacious apartment and a smile graced Callum's lips, he soon got back up and opened the door even further to see Aaron washing up. Sneaking up and wrapping his arms around the other's middle, Callum smiled as he jumped. "Jeeze, you'll give me a heart attack soon enough" Aaron exclaimed loudly but continued to wash up while Callum leaned onto him; "there done, now you can dry them" Aaron gestured to the dripping wet bowls but the other gave no reply but pulled the other into the living room. Callum threw himself onto the sofa, dragging Aaron with him but stumbling slightly.

"I can't sit here for too long my gingerbread men will burn!" Aaron complained but still leant against the other who leant back. The two closed their eyes, staying close together in the warmth of their apartment. Minutes later Aaron jumped up, disturbing Callum, and practically ran to the kitchen; quickly getting the gingerbread men out of the oven "oh fuck" he sighed. "What's wrong now?" Callum yelled through, laughing as the other cursed several times, "my gingerbread men are burnt and all merged together!" Aaron whined but a laugh followed. Callum appeared at the doorway smirking, "I don't think you should be allowed in the kitchen anymore" he said while grinning to himself.

"Hey! No, this is your fault" Aaron blamed the other in the doorway, "what, no of course this isn't my fault" Callum sarcastically responded. "Well they may still be edible" Aaron said hopefully, "well you can eat them but I'm not" Callum turned his nose up at the tray currently held in his boyfriends hands. Aaron let out a sigh, "you are going to pay for ruining my gingerbread men, you know" he said while he put the failed cooking in the bin then put the tray in the sink; "I think I'm alright with that" Callum whispered seductively as the other walked past him and sat down onto the sofa. Aaron blushed slightly before the other came to sit down next to him and huddled close, "that's not what I meant and you know it, I'm going to make you go out in the rain to buy me gingerbread men to make up for the ones you killed" Aaron finished by kissing the others cheek as they cuddled close in front of the TV.


	12. Day 11 kissin in front of the fireplace

Late again my bad! This one was a bit awkward to write (I just randomly put parings with numbers then numbers with prompts so, not the best idea) but I don't think it's too bad (p.s sappy ending w/ metaphors again). Enjoy day 11!

The weather outside was cold and wet as the newly found couple trudged the streets of Leeds, "it's too cold" Rage mumbled against his scarf as tears began to run down his face from the impact of the cold winds. His boyfriend chuckled from behind his scarf but otherwise kept quiet, they soon approached Rage's apartment and hurried inside as quick as physically possible. The fire was the first thing to go on even before they took their coats off, fairy lights lit up the Christmas tree and gave off a warm, homely glow. Snow began to gently fall against the windows as the two rid themselves of their coats.

"It's still so cold, I can't feel my fingers" Curaxu whined as he sat on the sofa, furiously rubbing his hands together, "here" Rage offered after he threw a thick blanket over the other. Small parts of snow began to melt and drip from Curaxu's hair as he buried himself into the sea of blankets before the other returned. "You warming up any?" Rage asked but interrupted before the other could say anything, "also do you want any tea?"; Curaxu smiled to himself slightly, "uh no and yes please" he replied. The sound of the kettle flicking on echoed through the room as well as the sound of the crackling fire, Rage soon came back through, "move over" he mumbled and Curaxu only complied as he shuffled further left and also lifted the blanket to which the other climbed in to snuggle close.

Rage mumbled a incoherent sentence of some sort against the others shoulder as he also closed his eyes, "what was that?" Curaxu asked sleepily. Curaxu could feel the other smile into his shoulder before he pulled away to look at him, "I said I love you" Rage spoke quietly. "Wow you sap" Curaxu rolled his eyes but was soon followed by "but I love you too" and a quick kiss on the others lips that was firm enough to leave a lingering feeling of pressure but also a loss. A loss that could soon be regained as Rage lunged forwards slightly connecting their lips together in a sweet yet passionate kiss, his hand instinctively holding the others as his other rested on Curaxu's knee.

Their worlds dark behind closed eyes but knew there was a bright world with each other in it. All noise of the fire now drowning in a deafening silence as the two could hear their own beating hearts. Curaxu's hand lay against his boyfriends cheek as he guided their heads ever so slightly but soon enough they broke apart, faces inches apart and breath heavy against each other in their attempts to recover. Laying his head on the others shoulder only briefly before he got up and walked out, Rage cane back through moments later with two cups of tea and passed one to Curaxu as he sat back down again. "This is nice" Curaxu sighed as he leant his head upon the other's, who nodded slightly in agreement. Their love was the fire burning strong and loud yet comforting and warm. Their love was the snow outside so fragile and pretty yet fierce and calming. Their love could not be compared to simple things as it was much more complex but actions speak louder than words.


	13. Day 12 watching a classic holiday film

Day 12 which means 13 days till Christmas, I'm excited but we also got some snow yesterday. (Sorry about the shit endings but this one is shit endings to end all shit endings.) Another thing, sorry it's not really a 'classic' holiday film but enjoy never the less!

The living room was dark but warmly as the fire crackled, the fairy lights on the Christmas tree flashed and the sound of the TV echoed around the room. A young blond man sat on the sofa in a festive blue jumper as he stared at the screen of the TV, he seemed enchanted by it. Light peaceful snow had been falling for a while, the blond had begun to wonder where his boyfriends had gotten to, but the room was a contrast to the harsh winter of outside as the flickering fire projected light onto the male, AKA Fluke. Fluke smiled as he sang along to his currently favourite Christmas movie before the door swung open behind of him and there appeared Rage and Evanz.

Fluke abruptly shut up as the two walked in, snow in their hair but full shopping bags in their hands, and they headed to the kitchen with Fluke following closely, not before pausing the movie. "Are you watching that again?" Rage almost complained, if it weren't for the smirk on his face, "Frozen is a fantastic movie" Fluke argued back. "We know that, you've said it the last 20 times we asked you when you watched it" Evanz said putting the bags onto the kitchen table and started emptying them. "By the way, nice singing" Rage laughed before helping Evanz with the unpacking, "the best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear" Fluke replied grinning before the other two rolled their eyes at the familiar quote.

"Is there any popcorn?" Fluke asked, while he leant upon the table top, "uh, I think so" Evanz chuckled at the other but began searching the other bags. "Great! What kind?" Fluke questioned as the other pulled some ready made popcorn from the bag, "toffee" Evanz read off of the packaging before he handed it to Fluke. "You coming to watch the film?" Fluke asked the two as he headed to leave the room, "please" he added quieter. "Maybe" Evanz replied but Rage only shook his head, 'no', but Fluke insisted by pulling them along by their arms into the living room. "Man, let it go!" Rage tugged on Fluke's hand, which was gripped onto his arm, before snickering to himself which caused the others to groan. The all huddled close on the sofa as Fluke un paused the movie as he sat in the middle of the two.

The shopping never actually got put away that night, Fluke opened the popcorn and they sat and watched Frozen, mainly to please Fluke at first but ended up with several sing offs and also bad ice related puns made by Rage. The atmosphere was warm and comfortable as the three slowly grew more sleepy, finally ending up asleep on the sofa close together. Love is like ice, it can be cold and unforgiving but yet is so beautiful and enchanting. Love is like winter, it can put smiles on peoples faces and is a wonderland. Love is a song, that makes you want to sing. Love is a film, that makes you want to watch.


	14. Day 13 listening to festive music

The radio played loudly in the kitchen as it skipped from Christmas song to Christmas song while the two friends pottered about in almost silence. "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need" Will sang in time with the radio, breaking the silence between the two of them. "I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree" the blond turned dramatically with the music to face the other, who was washing up their plates from today's dinner but Callum didn't look at the other. Will coughed, as the song continued, to get the brunets attention and it did as Callum spun around looking more than displeased with the other but in a joking manor.

"What? Don't you like my singing?" Will questioned, raising an eyebrow, "no, your singing is beautiful" Callum smiled, shaking his head lightly at the other. "Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you" Will smirked towards the other as he almost sashayed closer towards Callum, who simply blinked at the other as he was fairly confused. "What are you even doing?" Callum questioned the other, rolling his eyes in the process, but Will didn't respond until he had reached the other; "I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace" he sang until he broke out laughing as did the other. "It this all you interrupted me for?" Callum whined, "not really" Will muttered as his eyes darted from the other to the kitchen surfaces.

"Well what then?" Callum asked more than slightly intrigued now, "I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You, baby" Will whispered close to the other but still in time with the radio. Callum simply looked confusingly at the other, not quite sure if the other was serious or not. Will blushed heavily as the other didn't understand, so pulled him into a firm kiss but instantly retracted as the realisation hit him, hard. "Oh" was all Callum could muster up as he connected the dots in his head, meanwhile, Will could only stand and stare as the other came to a decision.

Guilt and nervousness flooded Will's head as the other continued to just stand there, for what felt like forever, but eventually Callum moved. He gripped Will's shoulder to bring him closer for another, longer and more passionate kiss, and eventually pulled apart. Will sighed with a mix of happiness and relief, which Callum laughed almost breathlessly about. The two stood their in the kitchen with huge, maniac smiles on their faces while Mariah Carey played on the radio. Christmas does bring people together, closer than they expect, in ways they don't expect but all for the best.


	15. Day 14 ice skating

The two drove along the city roads in almost silence if it weren't for the radio, quietly playing Christmas songs. The roads were empty as the sun was setting across the town, street lights and Christmas lit up as the night turned dark. Snow began to gently fall against the cars windows which caused the smaller to look out of the window in horror, "are you sure this is a good idea?" Josh whimpered as the snow began to fall quicker now. "Yeah it'll be fun" the taller mumbled into his scarf as he stared at the road ahead of him, "fun?" Josh raised his eyebrows as he glanced at the other almost in disbelief. "Yeah, fun" Aaron laughed at the other as he parked up, "now come on time to have fun" he finished while unbuckling his belt and getting out of the car, waiting for the other.

"No, it's too cold" Josh argued, Aaron rolled his eyes and put his arm around the other, guiding him towards the entrance a of the building. "You'll warm up soon enough" Aaron replied as he dragged the other to the desk, they paid and walked through to what was almost a locker room, with a café to the side and sliding, glass doors that headed to outside where the ice rink was. There wasn't too many people there considering it was getting late; they picked up their skates and sat down looking forward upon the people skating, only about 2 with skill and practice but the rest clung to the sides and to each other as they repeatedly fell over.

Slowly pulling their skates on and tying them up, then standing as carefully as they could before leaning on each other for support as they stepped out cautiously onto the ice. "No, I can't do it!" Josh exclaimed as he hurried to hold to the walls of the rink that only came up to their waists, "yes, you can do it" Aaron argued, slipping slightly himself but caught himself quickly. "You can't even do it, how am I supposed to do it!" Josh sounded almost panicked as one hand clung to the side and the other reached out for his boyfriend, who quickly reached back. "Now let go" Aaron ordered and the other did so, but very hesitantly, "how am I supposed to move now?" Josh worried. "Move your legs" Aaron stated, as if it was the most obvious and easiest thing in the world, but as the other tried he slipped backwards quite un-gracefully and unfortunately brought Aaron down with him.

They made no move to get up but laughed at themselves as people past them and some falling down with them. "That was spectacularly rubbish" Josh huffed as the other attempted to get back on his feet and eventually managed, then pulling Josh back up. As snow filled their hair they made their ways around the rink but soon decided enough was enough after several falls that brought not only themselves down but other people too, most forgave them, others not so much. Both of them laughed as they stumbled towards the exit, slipping, sliding and complaining in the process.

"I hate you for this, I didn't even want to come here!" Josh complained as he untied the boots, "I love you too, but you did enjoy it" Aaron replied standing as soon as his boots were off. "No, I'm cold, tired and I've done exercise!" Josh argued standing beside the other as they went to return their skates, "oh well, I had fun" Aaron sighed defeatedly. They sat down and put their shoes back on, "time for a tea" Aaron stated as he looked at the time on his phone before they both headed to the café. Sitting at a window seat, after ordering their drinks, Josh spoke up "I mean it was funny," to which Aaron smiled "but I am freezing now" he finished frowning over dramatically. Aaron reached across the table, he interlaced his fingers with the others and smiled sincerely before leaning over, kissing the other quickly.


	16. Day 15 snowball fight!

The taller of the couple currently sits, well is almost laying, on the sofa while scrolling endlessly on his phone, however, the smaller brunet had other plans. "Can we go outside?" Will asks childishly as he suddenly appeared beside the other, looking down at him so that his dark locks cover even more of his face, "you want to go outside?" Aaron raised an eyebrow at the other who just nodded. "Now?" Another nod "in the freezing cold?" Will nodded eagerly. "Why?" Aaron cocked his head to the side slightly, the other only shrugged his shoulder but after a long pause spoke up "we could have a snowball fight?" He finished smiling widely.

"Snowball fight? In the cold? Outside? Now?" Aaron asked all in on go to which the shorter nodded repeatedly, "for how long?" Aaron questioned finally. "Not too long, then we can come back inside and get warm again" Will was smiling insanely at this point as Aaron nodded and began to get to his feet, "thank you" Will squealed, hugging the other a bit too tight then letting go and going to grab his coat. Rolling his eyes at the other, Aaron laughing lightly put his coat on along with scarf and gloves then waited by the door for the smaller to arrive. "So are we going to actually go out or what?" Aaron shouted jokingly, the other cane scurrying around the corner and almost bumping into the Aaron as he couldn't stop himself.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Will yelled impatiently from behind the taller, who opened the door straight out into their back garden; Will was quick to stumble past the other and almost ran out onto the snow covered ground. Gazing at the other, who was looking around, Aaron firmly pressed snow together to form a ball, he could feel the cold melting water seeping through his gloves but that only urged him to throw the snow faster. Will turned abruptly and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the snow collided with his chest; he stared at the other, faking anger and hurt, but quickly ran to the other side of the considerably sized garden as Aaron picked up more snow. "No! Stop!" Will screamed as another snowball hit him in the back and was followed by one in the back of the head. A laugh was the only response from Aaron as he easily dodged an oncoming snowball which the other cursed himself for it.

After about half a hour of throwing snowballs Will was completely covered in snow, it was in his hair, inside of his coat despite attempting to shake it out earlier, and was even in his shoes. Meanwhile, Aaron was almost completely fine except from numb fingers and snow in his hair that begun to fall 10 minutes after their game started. "Are you cold?" Aaron asked sincerely, although there was a mocking undertone, "no I'm not freezing cold even if I do have snow in my underwear!" Will almost yelled as the two re-entered the house; as carefully as they could the removed their coats, as well as gloves and scarfs, before hanging them over the radiator with care.

Aaron quietly wrapped his arms around Will's slightly colder ones that were pulled against his body, "are you still cold?" Aaron whispered almost inaudibly against the shorter's ear. "Fuck yes I'm freezing! I'm going to take a shower." Will ranted pulling loose of Aaron's grip, "and no you are not coming with, you are staying here and making a hot drink for when I get out!" Will argument came to an end as he rushed up the stairs. Aaron stayed in place with a smile gracing his lips at the other but started the kettle and did what he was told never the less. Maybe Will would think about the consequences of a freezing cold snowball fight with his boyfriend next time. Maybe.


	17. 16 catching cold from being outside

"It's too cold to be outside" the blond shivered as he tucked his head into the shorter's neck from behind, "you should've worn a hat or scarf" Josh scolded him, turning his head to the side to look at the other. "I didn't think it would be this cold" Will whined pulling the other as close as he could, the couple had gone into town to finish off their Christmas shopping but, stupidly, Will had only brought a coat with him to stay warm. The two had been waiting for about ten minutes for the bus already, it was running five minutes late, and they were worse than freezing cold after being out all day. The bus soon came down the icy road and picked up everyone waiting at the bus stop, the two sat down at the first seats on the bus as other people began to file in.

Will hung his head against the brunet's shoulder and shut his eyes, almost drifting to sleep but was disrupted as he jerked forwards with a sneeze. "You're going to get sick now, aren't you?" Josh questioned sarcastically then was followed by a laugh from the blond. "No I'm not, I'll be fine" Will blatantly lied then began to cough loudly, "don't say I didn't warn you" Josh told the other as he turned his head to look out of the window. "Okay, I might be getting sick" Will admitted "and yes you told me to put a scarf on but I didn't, sorry" Will finished, clinging onto the others arm, "no need to apologise, you're the one getting sick" Josh stoked the others sandy blond hair delicately.

Will shook his head, 'no', "but it's you that will have to look after me" he admitted, "I don't mind that job, as long as you don't complain too much" Josh laughed as he glanced out the window again. "Well I can't promise anything" Will attempted to laugh but only ended up coughing loudly, "come on this is our stop" Josh nudged the other to move, who groan but hurriedly got up and off the bus. "Well if you're going to be sick we're going to get you home and warm first" Josh stated as the bus drove off and the two linked arms before making their way down the street. Not a lot of snow had fallen recently but there was plenty of it to cover the pavements so they cautiously made their way back to their apartment.

As soon as the apartment door swung open they hurried inside to turn the lights and heating on, they rid themselves of their coats, Will instantly lying down on the sofa. "Want a tea?" Josh asks, heading towards the kitchen, "yeah please" the blond whimpers almost inaudibly. Seconds later Josh comes back through the door, throwing a thick blanket over his boyfriend and turning to head back to the kitchen; "if you're going to be sick then you're getting the full treatment: tea, comfortable blankets, doing nothing but watching TV and sleep" Josh argued before the other had a chance to open his mouth.

Will smiled lightly as he snuggled into the blanket as he waited for the other to bring his tea through, sure he may be sick but at least Josh would wait on him till he got better and he could live with that. Josh eventually came back through with two cups of tea, handing one to the blond and then sitting on the floor below the other. "Do you not want a seat?" Will raised an eyebrow but the other only shook his head and reached a hand up to which Will took in his own.


	18. 17 spending time with friendsfamily

Jeeze this time next week it'll be Christmas Eve! On another note this ones a but rubbishy coz I've been busy today (re-dyed my hair red again) but alas it's the last day of school tomorrow for me so maybe I'll have more time for these stories. Also I opted for a more friends of friends (coworkers) than friends or family because I did friends in the mistletoe fic too.

Aaron glanced around the room nervously as he looked over the sea of people, that would usually be wearing a smarter attire but were casual. He clung to the blond's arm as they walked through the doorway, luckily not grabbing too much attention as people were in their own group conversations but it still unsettled the taller of the two. "It'll be fine" Will insisted, as if he could hear the others thoughts; he unhooked their arms but took Aaron's hand in his own as he lead him to the first group of coworkers of the night which Aaron was not looking forward too. Aaron tried his best to make conversation with the first group, he smiled, answered questions and talked about himself, which he really didn't enjoy, but he continued to smile through it.

As the night trailed on Aaron didn't grow any less nervous, in fact he grew more nervous as when the couple left a group they'd start talking in whispers or even laughing and it both saddened and angered him to know they may be talking about him. Of course, he could be completely wrong but his mind wouldn't tell him no, so, as they jumped from group to group he became more self conscious and aware of what he said, when he said it and how he said it. "You okay?" Will asked, looking worryingly at the taller, Aaron shook his head slightly but before his boyfriend could talk back a, what he assumed was, friend of Wills greeted them rather loudly and began talking to them.

They could tell straight away they guy was slightly tipsy but not enough to sway even; Will heals even tighter to the brunets hand to assure him it would be okay, even though he didn't know what was wrong, it still comforted Aaron. "So, like, how long have you two been- you know" the man rambled on, making hand gesture as he tried to think of a word, "going out?" Will suggested, laughing lightly at his friends state. "Yeah, that!" The man burst out in agreement causing the couple to laugh, "uh about, jeeze, a little over a year, yeah" Will recalled while smiling widely. Giving his boyfriends hand another gently squeeze, Will continued the conversation about something else with his friend as Aaron just listened and nodded occasionally.

Most people had begun to start disappearing out onto the street, some to go home, others to go to a bar for the rest of the night. "What's the matter?" Will questioned the other as they linked arms, continuing down the street to their home, "it's fine now" Aaron mumbled slightly, pulling his coat closer with his free hand. "Well, what was wrong?" Will raised an eyebrow as the taller refused to tell him, Aaron sighed defeatedly but spoke quietly "I just felt a bit uncomfortable that's all" he glanced over at the blond who was busy watching him and not the path. "Are you sure that's all?" Will teased slightly but laughed afterwards, "yeah, I'm just glad I have you all to myself now" Aaron pulled him closer as they neared their house and kissed his cheek before unlocking the door and they stepped into the warmth.


	19. Day 18 one lending the other their coat

1 week till Christmas! This ones kinda cute 'n' also I'm finished school for the winter so yey! But sorry if you don't think it's too good I've had a busy but fun day (hope you had too!)

As Christmas drew ever closer with only a week to go, Evanz decided to go down to London to visit his boyfriend, Fluke. He hadn't seen the blond in a few months so as soon as they met in the train station they were wrapped up in a hug, that they wanted to last forever, but soon fell apart to get out of the train station and into a bus, where the hugging continued. Evanz had settled in pretty well with the other within the first two days, obviously not doing much but doing nothing all day had caused Fluke to have cabin fever and he decided to take the other out for a bit of a walk around London, well just the general area where he lived, but just wanted to spend time with the other.

Fluke appeared before the shorter, coughing to get his attention, "would you like to go out, just for like a walk around" Fluke suggested, raising an eyebrow up as he looked down on the brunet on the sofa. "Uh, isn't it a bit cold?" Evanz questioned as he glanced out of the window, "no you'll be fine if you have warm clothes on" Fluke smiled kindly. Evanz pondered for a short while before agreeing with the other and they went to get their warmer clothing on, Evanz ending up in jeans, a t-shirt, a thin jacket and a hoodie; Fluke tutted as he walked through the door wearing a dark grey coat, black scarf and hat to match with the watching gloves sticking out of his pocket.

"You can't just wear that you'll freeze!" Fluke stated as he practically dragged the other through to his bedroom and opening his wardrobe again. "Here," Fluke held out a shorter black coat and also retrieved a green scarf and a multicoloured hat for him, "there now you won't freeze to death" he smiled as Evanz threw on the items he'd been given. Fluke laughed slightly at the sight of the brunet in his coat as the sleeves were a bit too big but also made him look adorable; to which Fluke commented on, earning a glare but a blush as well in return. "Well, are we going to go or not?" Evanz asked impatiently, already playing with the ends of the coat sleeves; "yeah sure we're going" Fluke laughed as they left the apartment.

Within several minutes the two found themselves in the local park, walking by the play park and lake, Evanz smiling slightly as he held the blond's hand in a soft, loose grip. They soon sat down on a park bench beside of the small lake, underneath several trees; they sat leaned up against each other and pressed closely together, as if nothing could and would separate them. Rain began to slowly fall, gently and quiet but soon turned quicker and louder which caught their attention as people began to scatter from the park, back to cars or running into nearby houses. "I guess we should get home, huh?" Evanz suggested standing up and began to walk away, assuming the other would follow, but was pulled back by the blond into a firm yet passionate kiss as the rain streamed down through their hair and across their faces. "Yeah we should" and with that the two made their way back, arriving wet and with a cold but warm with love.


	20. 19 throwingattending a holiday party

Will finished reading from the short letter in his hand, which he had read repeatedly as it got closer to the date, the three of them had been invited to a large house party, of which they hardly knew who was going except from the rest of their friend group. Will was ecstatic to go, Aaron would reluctantly go with the other but Josh would have to be dragged out of the house kicking and screaming. "But why!" Will whined, he had been trying to persuade Josh to come willingly to the party; he knew Aaron would come with him easily but Josh not so much, he knew the brunet hated talking to a lot of people, and the loud noise, and the little amount of personal space, and the amount of alcohol people would usually drink.

As the hours passed, the time got nearer for the party, and Will tried all he could to tempt Josh into at least agreeing to go to the party, while Aaron simply looked on and laughed. "Come on, you can't not go with us!" Will complained as his final argument, "yeah, it'll be fun" Aaron joined in with the argument. Josh pulled a face in disagreement but allowed himself to be pulled through to their bedroom; sitting down with a sigh, Josh watched as the two rummaged through the wardrobe finding him a shirt that he would look smart enough in. "I think this one" Aaron held up a simple plain black shirt up, Will nodded in agreement as he took it off the taller and threw it to Josh.

Aaron hastily left the room, after kissing his boyfriends briefly, "don't been too long" he called out behind him, he would hate to be late. Josh waited for the blond to leave but he only came closer to him, "well, go on, I'd hate to keep him waiting" Will spoke up, nodding towards Josh. Rolling his eyes dramatically, Will pulled the brunet to his feet only to pull his red Rage Gaming t-shirt up and over his head, causing the other to blush, but Will didn't hesitate to grab the black shirt and force it onto the other. "There we go. No backing out now" Will finished buttoning up the shirt, leaving the top button undone, "wow thanks" Josh muttered as he followed the blond out of their room and down into the living room.

There stood Aaron, looking dapper as usual, with a navy shirt hidden underneath a grey coat and his scarf and gloves on, ready to head outside. "Get a move on then!" The taller of the three ordered, the other two rushed to grab their coats and shoes before going out into the cold night air. Not taking them too long to walk a few streets over, they arrived slightly later than expected but knocked on the door proudly never the less; some man answered the door, half of a drink in his hand, he invited the three in and gestured to the small bar, that was over run with drinks, in the corner of the room over. The music blaring and people moving, or dancing, in all different directions unnerved Josh as he pulled himself against Aaron, after they had ridden themselves of their coats.

As the night progressed people got progressively more drunk, the music got louder, more dancing and even singing, which Will did join in on. Eventually, it was all getting too much for Josh, who excused himself to go take a breather outside but as he walked out the room to leave the other two shared a nervous, worried glance. Aaron was the first of the two to walk out of the double doors at the back of the house to find Josh stirring on the deck steps, arms crossed against his chest and his head hung low. He sat next to the shorter, putting an arm around him and Josh immediately cuddling against his coat but didn't lift his head. Will exited out of the doors, slopping the others coat over him and taking a seat on the opposite side of Josh, wrapping and arm around his waist and leaning his head on Josh's shoulder.

The three sat in silence for a good few minutes, all understanding the moment and all needed a breather. "Thanks" Josh whimpers, leaning up slightly to kiss Aaron's jaw and after shifting his weight to peck Will on the lips, the two smiled slightly at each other and nodded in acknowledgement. "Come on, we're leaving" Will tapped Josh's shoulder, they all rose and walked back through the house, dodging random people, they quickly made it outside. They all walked home in a comfortable silence, linking arms in a line, they huddled close; each of them smiling to themselves, glad to be out of the party, glad to be together and alone, but finally glad to be spending Christmas together.


	21. Day 20 an early gift

Only 5 days till Christmas Day! I'm very excited now and I hope you are!

The sun was quickly setting, due to the early nights of winter, as Will rushed home; he carried a shopping bag in both hands, scarf pulled close and a hat lazily placed upon his long dark locks. Hastily opening the door to his apartment, Will prayed that his boyfriend was still awake but sighed at the, slowly drifting to sleep, figure on the sofa. Fairy lights still lit on the tree and the TV switched on but very quiet, Will placed his bags on the kitchen counter and walked over to the other. Slowly shaking his boyfriends shoulders, Will smiled lightly as the taller opened his eyes sleepily but returned the smile. "Good morning" Will jokes as he sat himself next to Aaron, who laughed with him, "what took you so long" Aaron mumbled as he pulled the other closer to cuddled into him.

"Well, I had to finish my Christmas shopping" Will replied before wriggling out of the others grip and heading towards the shopping he had brought in. "I knew what I wanted to buy when I left the house and so," he trailed off, pulling a large item out of the shopping bag, it was already wrapped in christmas paper and pretty bows. Will handed it over to Aaron, who was watching on expectantly, who only looked confused at his boyfriend. "Well, I just couldn't wait till Christmas to give you it, plus I already got you something for Christmas Day!" the shorter explained, gesturing for the other to hurry up and open it already, "are you sure?" Aaron asked sceptically but Will only nodded and encouraged the other.

"Now, just open the damn present!" Will rushed him, eagerly, "alright" Aaron calmed the shorter down before ripping into the wrapping paper. Tears welled in Aaron's eyes, which surprised the other; "oh no, please don't start crying on me!" Will begged, drying the others eyes quickly before any had a chance to spill. "They're tears of joy, idiot" Aaron laughed at the worrisome nature of the other, in his hands were several picture frames connected together; all of the pictures were of them together at different special events, birthdays, New Years and Christmas, even some from when they were just friends. "It's perfect" Aaron complimented graciously, bringing the shorter into an embrace after moving the pictures aside.

"I really love them, thank you" Aaron whispers to the other as he held him as close as physically possible, "I'm just glad you like it" Will beamed, pulling the taller into a slow kiss. Both breaking away and smiling before laying on the sofa, Will practically on top of Aaron, after setting the photo frames onto the floor. "I feel sort of bad, now, that I didn't get you any early Christmas presents" Aaron muttered halfheartedly; "well..." Will wondered, trailing off in the process, "I can think of something" he smirk up at the other, who gave him a questioning gaze. Will had Aaron be a 'waiter' for the rest of the night, which he wasn't too fond of at first but he had to admit the night ended on a high.


	22. Day 21 spending the evening in a café

This was just too cute not to do, I fangirled while writing this. Also 4 days left!

Plates clashing against each other and the loud noise of people talking over each other, and the music, took over the whole café. It was loud but not rowdy as two males entered the café, it wasn't empty but there was plenty spare tables, joining the quickly dispersing queue and deciding what they were going to get. "Good morning and welcome, may I take your order" a quiet, yet cheery but deep, voice spoke out from behind the counter which instantly caught Hollow's attention, causing him to look up from his wallet. His friend, Rage, rapidly ordering while Hollow too in the, quite frankly adorable, features of the man behind the counter; the man had dark caramel hair and rectangle glasses, very much like his best friends, perched on his nose. "And you sir?" The 'adorable' man asked, Hollow quickly springing into action and ordering even if he did stumble slightly; the man nodded and told them their total which they quickly paid.

"Your drinks shouldn't be too long, if you want to wait down there for them" the man, who's name tag read 'Curaxu' in neat handwriting, gestured towards the bottom of the counter. "And I will bring your sandwiches over to your table" Curaxu flashed a bright smile, mainly directed towards Hollow, before they moved further down the counter. As they waited for the drinks, the two friends talked but Hollow couldn't help to look over Rage's shoulder at the cute as fuck barista and sometimes Curaxu would even look back. Rage, the completely oblivious person he was, continued talking as Hollow only nodded his head every so often but found he couldn't take his eyes of Curaxu. Their names were called out, pulling Hollow from his thoughts and tearing his eyes away from the brunet behind the counter, who laughed when he turned to grab his drink; Hollow followed his shorter friend to a window table in the corner of the café.

They didn't have to wait too long for Curaxu to appear, two hot sandwiches in hand and a smile on his face, "here you go" he continued to smile as he places the plates down. "That's a good sandwich by the way, you clearly look thoroughly before you choose what you like" Curaxu smirked towards Hollow, causing him to blushed bright red, before leaving. "What was that about?" Rage raised an eyebrow, almost as if to ask if he knew him, "I have no idea, guess I just had a good taste in sandwiches" Hollow laughed lightly, smiling to himself as he knew exactly what it meant. Halfway through eating his sandwich Hollow spoke up, "just going to go to the toilet", which was greeted with a nod of acknowledgement.

Walking out of the toilet moments later, still smiling to himself like a maniac, he almost had a head first collision with no other than Curaxu, who was carrying empty plates and cups through to the kitchen. "Sorry" was quickly muttered from Curaxu but was cut from his apology rant when Hollow grasped his shoulder, it what was a friendly manor but both saw otherwise, "it's alright, I should've looked where I was going, my bad" Hollow smiled and began to walk away, mentally forcing himself to let go of the other. "What took you so long, your foods gotten cold" Rage complained as soon as he got back, "bumped into the waiter from before" Hollow explained while picking up the other half of his sandwich.

A smirk made it's way onto Rage's face, as he actually bothered to notice what was going on, "oh 'bumped' into him, I see" he said with added quotation marks. Almost instantly blushing, Hollow shook his head before swallowing a mouthful, "no quite literally, almost made him drop everything" he excused but Rage only laughed at him. "Sure you did" Rage commented as Hollow attempted to forget his idiot of a friend and finish his sandwich. Once finished, he felt almost relieved as Rage began to talk about game after game, sure it was getting boring and repetitive, but it swerved from the previous topic.

Smiling and nodding at the smaller in front of him had become a habit of his, as well as second nature, but stopped as he felt a presence beside him; "was everything alright" the same almost shy voice from before spoke out, "yes lovely, my sandwich was particularly good" Hollow smirked up at the waiter. His face instantly heating up, Curaxu took their plates, "well I did tell you, you have a good eye for sandwiches" he laughed which only caused Rage to eye them suspiciously. "Is there anything else I can get for you two?" Curaxu asked, the two decide on getting some pastries and Curaxu is quickly onto it.

It wasn't too long before Curaxu returns, a pastry, on a napkin, on a plate in each hand; setting them down and again say how he hopes they enjoy them. Quickly eating into their pastries, the two are silent, until Rage is almost overcome with laughter, so much so that it's hardly audible. Hollow simply raises an eyebrow at the others odd behaviour, Rage only reaches across the table to grab his napkin and hold it up to him; Hollow goes bright red and covers his face with his hands. On the napkin, written in beautiful handwriting and blue ink, is a phone number and is signed 'Curaxu AKA Sandwich' which does cause Hollow to laugh lightly. The smirk does eventually fall of Rage's face as Hollow grabs the napkin, on their way out, and also winks at the waiter cleaning up a table beside the entrance, then leaving into the cold winter air.


	23. Day 22 - making s'mores

Whoop this one isn't very good because I don't even know how to make s'mores so I'm relying on google here, quite short too! (Also it's Fluke's birthday! Consider it his birthday treat)

"I don't even see why we're doing this" Josh complained, for about the 50th time, but his blond boyfriend insisted on still dragging him along because it would be 'fun'. Will had rushed into their house, an ecstatic smile on his face, as he grabbed the brunet by the arm; dragging him up and off of the sofa then into the back garden where sat a small camp fire, not big enough to cause too much spoke that disturbs their neighbours. Josh had laughed at how eager Will was but soon the cold winter air hit him therefore causing him to complain a lot, which the other just ignored until it got too much; Will left the other outside on a camping chair next to the fire, which gave off a bit of heat, to grab two thick blankets and a tray full of food.

Smiling widely all of a sudden, Josh laughs at his boyfriends attempt to be romantic as he's dragged him out here in the dark and cold to make s'mores! It was stupid but he loved him anyways. "There, that'll stop you from complaining" Will commented, throwing a blanket over the other who murmured a quiet 'thank you', before crouching beside the fire sorting out the different bits of food out. "I thought it'd be a great idea to spend tonight making s'mores, considering that it'll be nice and I'm hungry" Will explained, handing the brunet a metal stuck with a large marshmallow on the end.

Laughing at the others adorableness, Josh still held the marshmallow over the fire, while Will sat himself down on the chair opposite and placing his blanket over his shoulders then copying the others movements. Soon enough later the marshmallows were ready, putting them on top of the chocolate and squished between crackers; then shovelling them into their mouths in a fruitless attempt to eat them, which easily became a race. Smiling as they finished the whole bag off, the fire now dim and threatening to go out but the two didn't seem to mind as they shuffled themselves and their chairs back inside, easily falling asleep afterwards on the sofa wrapped up in each other's arms.


	24. Day 23 having drinks on christmas eve

Christmas Eve Eve! Also a Christmas smut stream was requested so this may not be too focused on the prompt having drinks together but it's smut so be happy!

Shouting and screaming echoed through the room as the two played several video games on their stream, bottles thrown about the room, Christmas decorations hanging off of the walls but the two laughed. The stream coming to an end soon which both relieved yet disappointed the couple, might I add the couple that hadn't come out to their audience yet. Standing sideways in view of the camera stood Will, in his beautiful brown bob and festive Christmas dress which was very similar to a Santa costume just a hell of a lot shorter. Meanwhile, Callum lay on the sofa, in the background, looking displeased with his Christmas elf outfit, which even came with a matching hat.

Laughing as he read through the comments, Will rejoined the other on the sofa possibly sitting a little too close to the other, and then saying a few 'final words' before rising again and switching the camera off. Standing there, leaning against the desk for support, Will smirked towards his boyfriend which caused Callum to loose it as those painted ruby red lips tugged upwards, almost in pride as he knew what he was doing to him. Pushing himself up off of the sofa, very un gracefully, and rushing towards the other; grabbing Will's hips, slightly more gently than he would've imagined, and pulling him close, into a forceful kiss.

"That dress doesn't leave much for the mind to work out" Callum spoke unimaginably low before kissing the other again, longer and quick to turn it into a make out session. Swiping his tongue across the others lips, gladly getting access, pushing Will almost painfully hard against the desk which caused the blond, er brunette, to gasp and push on his chest slightly. Pulling back, worried Callum stared at the other until he nodded, notifying that he was alright, even in his slightly drunken state Callum still cared. Rushing through the apartment, down the hall and into the bedroom, stumbling through the door Will hastily pulled Callum's comical green t-shirt over his head.

Practically throwing himself into the bed, Will grunts, pulling his boyfriend down with him; connecting their lips again before grinding their hips together quite frantically. Will's dress riding up ever so slightly, as he is pushed further up the bed, showing black and red lacy panties that are quickly discarded. Gasping as the somewhat cool air hits his hard cock, Will halfheartedly glares at the other as Callum laughs lightly, although still keen to proceed; he reaches aimlessly underneath their bed, eventually pulling out a half empty bottle of lube, after kissing the other again. Pulling away briefly for air, pouring the cool liquid onto his hand and squeezing it between his fingers, Callum reconnects their lips desperately as he pushes a first finger into the eager blond.

Continuing until he had three fingers buried inside of his boyfriend, Will whining slightly at the loss when they were removed but hurriedly grabbed Callum's, yet again comical, shorts and pulling them, along with his boxers, down to his knees. Lazily kicking his heels to either side of the bed, Will watches the other as he lathers his cock up and positions it at his entrance. Will gasps and closes his eyes in slight discomfort as the other pushed halfway in, "fuck Will" Callum breathed into the others ear before forcing himself further into his boyfriend and stilled to allow him to adjust. "Ah- Callum" Will gasped as he held onto the others shoulders, forcing him closer towards him, "fuck sake, move" Will groaned in impatience.

Callum complied pulling his hips back then snapping them forwards, repeating the action over and over as he sloppily kissed the other, muffing his own groans as Will holds tightly to his shoulder. Digging his nails into the brunets back, Will pulls out of the kiss, withering and whining underneath Callum, gripping at the bed sheets underneath them as he hit his prostate. Smirking in acknowledgement, Callum grabs the others hip with one hand as his other goes to pumping the others cock, his hips now aiming for the same spot every time. Gasps of pleasure fell from Will's mouth as he arched up from the bed, almost shouting and yelling at Callum to go faster then eventually that he was close, which got a low throaty moan and a 'me too'.

As Callum's thrusting became more uneven and erratic; Will bucking into the others touch and spilling several curses, he came onto his own stomach (and the dress) with a loud cry. Callum came seconds after as Will clenched around him, their breathing heavy as they slowly stilled. Coming back to reality slowly, not wanting to leave the pure bliss; eventually ending up in each other's arms after Will struggling to get out of the dress in his tired state.


	25. Day 24 sneaking around to put up a gift

Christmas Eve, one more day to go! Hope you're enjoying the Christmas times as much as me (and also enjoying my fics)

It was late at night, most houses unlit and most people in bed. One house was the exception, a young blond man was very much awake; he was on the floor in his living room, wrapping a small present. He was cautious not to make too much noise to wake his significant other, however, he also needed to be quick, if his lover knew he was missing from their bed he would surely come and investigate where he had gotten to. You see, Fluke had most of his Christmas shopping done and wrapped, except for one thing; he currently wrapped a small black velvety box. He smiled to himself at the gift, it wasn't last minute but he'd only been able to get his hands on it today.

His smile soon fell as dread and sickness filled his stomach, he was incredibly nervous, he knew the other loved him as he's been told on several occasions but it was a nervousness that he just couldn't let go of. As he taped the last edge of the paper up around the box, he let out a loud sigh, "what are you doing up so late" spoke a quiet and tired voice which startled Fluke. Evanz stood almost at the bottom of their stairs, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light of the living room; it did look peculiar for his boyfriend to be sitting only in his pyjama bottoms, in the middle of the living room floor. "Non of your business, now go back to bed" Fluke ordered, not even turning around to look at the other who raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Are you still wrapping presents?" Evanz guessed, well he knew as there was wrapping paper everywhere, "it's Christmas Eve and you're still not finished" he whined, pulling his dressing gown closed. "It's just one thing, plus I'm almost done" Fluke mumbled as he stood up walking over to the other, before flinging spare wrapping paper over the present, "okay, if you're sure" Evanz sighed as he wrapped his arms around the blond's chest. As Fluke linked his arms behind the others waist, he nodded slowly before kissing his boyfriend briefly, "I'll be back to bed in no time, promise" Fluke smiled, releasing the smaller from his hug.

Watching as the brunet shuffled up the stairs and out of sight, Fluke quickly uncovered the present and poured out the contents of a small carrier bag. Bows, ribbons and tags scattered the area where Fluke was working; he quickly dropped to his knees to sort through the pile of decorations. Quickly picking out a silver bow and matching ribbons with a white tag, all coordinating with the white and silver striped paper. Pulling away to look at the, now fully wrapped, gift; Will smiled widely before hiding the gift in the back corner, underneath the Christmas tree. Quickly tidying away spare wrapping paper and decorations, Fluke then switched all the lights off and made his way upstairs, finally slipping into bed next to the other.

Evanz awoke fairly early, about half eight, but decided to allow the other to have an extra half an hours sleep before gently shaking him awake and whispering 'merry Christmas' quietly as the blond opened his eyes. Pulling the brunet into his embrace as he sat up, Fluke repeated the words before kissing the smaller briefly. Dragging Fluke out of bed and down the stairs, Evanz smiled as if he was 5 years old and could wait to see what Santa had brought him, to which the taller laughed lightly at his excitement. The two opened presents in turns, both receiving lovely Christmas jumpers from Fluke's family and then home wear from Evanz' family; then opening their presents from each other and by the end of Christmas Day they were no longer boyfriends but engaged as Evanz said yes.


	26. Day 25 spending christmas together

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have/had a very lovely Christmas Day and also a happy New Year. Unfortunately this is the last of my Christmas fics but it's been fun and I hope you enjoy this one!

Opening his eyes cautiously, Aaron wiped his eyes with his free had that wasn't wrapped around Josh, not even attempting to make a move as he might disturb the other. Glancing at the clock, it read 8:37am, Aaron smiled finally taking it in that it was Christmas Day and he hoped he could make it a good, first Christmas with his boyfriend to remember. He waited roughly ten minutes, passing the time while admiring the other who slept in his arms, before gently shaking the other awake. Josh wasn't very grateful, however, that the other had woke him at 'such an ungodly hour' but Aaron only laughed and argued back that he should have gone to bed earlier.

"Five more minutes, please" Josh mumbled into the other bare chest "I like cuddling with you" he finished but Aaron only rolled his eyes, sat up and eventually stood, flinging the covers off of Josh in the process. "No! How could you do this to me!" Josh shouted, curling himself up into a ball, "it's Christmas now get up" Aaron laughed slightly at the others behaviour but watched as his boyfriend reluctantly grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and slowly stood. "Yey, Christmas" Josh muttered, making his way around the other side of the bed to hug the other, who was slightly taken aback by the movement; "I'm cold okay" Josh excused but still didn't move, "I don't think I'm going to help much" Aaron gestured to his bare chest.

Pulling out of the hug, Aaron picked up a stray t-shirt from the floor and threw it on, shivering slightly from it's coldness. "Come on, downstairs now, it is Christmas after all" Aaron grabbed the shorter's hand, dragging him down the stairs and into their living room before pushing him down onto the sofa; not stopping to sit down, Aaron continued past the sofa, grabbing a blanket from behind and throwing it at the other, "there it'll keep you warm" Aaron replied to the others earlier statement. "Where are you going now?" Josh complained, throwing his head back against the sofa, as the taller continued through to the other room; "I am making tea!" Aaron's head popped out from around the corner "do you want some?" He questioned which only relieved an eye roll but also a nod.

As Aaron walked back into the room, fairy lights on the Christmas tree were lit up and Josh was sat on the floor, completely wrapped in the blanket beside the Christmas tree. Putting the tea beside the other before sitting down next to him, Aaron began sorting out what presents they had. After taking it in turns to rip the paper off of presents, receiving some great presents and others not so much, Josh didn't like his Frozen Christmas jumper too much but Aaron argued that it was cute. Eventually, their families arrived at about 2pm and sat down to have Christmas dinner. In the end, their families had left, they snuggled up on the sofa and watched Christmas movies; overall, it was a excellent first Christmas together and couldn't wait till next year to do it all over again.


End file.
